


For warmth

by IrenkaFeralKitty



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Blood Gulch era, Gen, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 11:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15314868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrenkaFeralKitty/pseuds/IrenkaFeralKitty
Summary: Cuddling prompts #6: For warmth





	For warmth

Simmons flinched as the door to their room was kicked open and Grif stalked in, a thick blanket draped over his shoulders.

“I swear, Sarge is going through menopause. There’s no other explanation.”

“Grif, that’s ridiculous. Men can’t go through menopause. It’s literally impossible.” A flash of wariness shot through Simmons as Grif studied him with an unusually (for him) intense gaze. In all the time they’d been station in Blood Gulch, Simmons had never seen Grif so focused.

“Then you explain why the base feels like we’ve traveled to Antarctica when it’s eighty-something degrees outside.”

Primly closing his book, Simmons gave Grif a superior look. “Not that you’d know since you never pay attention at our staff meetings, but Sarge built a new cooling system for the base. If it keeps working, he’s planning on upscaling it and installing it in a weather control system that we can deploy against the Blues.”

“Right, because that makes sense.” Grif continued to eye Simmons with that same disturbing intensity. “And why do we have to be frozen out in the meantime? I can see my breath when I’m in the showers. And don’t even get me started on the water in there.”

“Just be happy Sarge didn’t turn it to full power. In its current form, it’s supposed to be able to lower the temperature to below freezing.” Shifting uncomfortably as Grif continued to study him, Simmons plucked nervously at the thick pile of blankets draped over him. “Well, now you know.”

“Gimme some of your blankets.”

“What? No! These are mine!”

“You can go get more and fill out whatever supply form bullshit you use at the same time.” Grif set his and glared. “Gimme your blankets. I’m freezing.”

“There aren’t any more, so just… go to bed already. I’m sure your layers of insulating fat will keep you warm.”

“Really? Fat jokes?” Narrowing his eyes, Grif came to some kind of decision. “Right. I was just going to take them, but I think I’ll do something that’ll make you a ton more uncomfortable while I get warm.”

Simmons didn’t catch on to Grif’s plan right away, and simply stared stupidly as he dropped his blanket on top of Simmons’s.

A shriek ripped its way out of his throat when Grif seized the edges of his blanket pile and dragged them upwards. He flailed his hands as the other soldier dropped down onto the bed and seung his legs up onto the mattress.

“Get out!” Simmons shouted. A thick, hairy leg shoved against him and he was helpless to keep himself from being shoved over.

“Nope. I’m cold and kind of pissed. So you get to share.”

Simmons tried to push him off the bed, but couldn’t budge Grif’s significantly higher mass. And instead of acknowledging Simmons’s efforts to dislodge him, Grif simply wrapped an arm around him and rolled over.

“You’re… squishing… me…” Simmons gasped. He was completely and utterly pinned.

“You’re fine.” With a final deep yawn, Grif dropped his head to rest on Simmons. Moments later, his breath deepened as he drifted off to sleep with characteristic speed.

Simmons stared helplessly at the wall. He was going to die, flattened into goo by Grif’s overweight body. As minutes ticked by, however, Simmons managed to adjust somewhat to the weight, wiggling somewhat free after much squirming until it was easier to breath.

He was warmer, a traitorous voice noted. And Grif didn’t smell nearly as bad as Simmons had always assumed he would. He actually smelled like soap, for once.

Maybe…

This was tolerable. For one night.

It was cold in the base. And he was finally warm.


End file.
